A Memory Forgotten
by Ainyan
Summary: Just out of OCS, Lieutenant Shepard spends some time in Vancouver during shore leave before she's to head off to her new ship assignment.


"So, how long are you here?" Liandyn Shepard sat on the edge of the wall overlooking the bay, lazily kicking her legs as she turned her gaze on the two girls sitting next to her.

"Supposed to ship out in three days," the young marine replied, letting the heels of her sandals thud dully against the stone. She tilted her head back to regard the darkening sky, watching the first stars of the evening flicker on as the sun sank below the horizon. "I'm not sure where we're going, but with training finished, it's time to head out."

The blonde of the pair pouted, lips curving downwards as she regarded Liandyn sadly. "That sucks. They don't give you guys enough time to relax after all that hell they put you through." At Shepard's inquiring glance, she grimaced. "My brother's Alliance. I still have letters from his time in training, I've heard about all of the exercises and.. well.. training and stuff."

"I never thought it was so bad," Liandyn replied with a nonchalant shrug. "But it's not for everyone," she added hastily, after seeing the way the blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. Beyond the blonde, the red-head laughed and slapped lightly at her friend's shoulder.

"Don't mind Michelle, Liandyn," she teased saucily. "Anything more strenuous than picking out her next outfit makes her tired." As the blonde huffed and smacked at her knee, the red-head grinned and turned her gaze out over the water. "Well, if you're shipping out in a few days, I guess it's our job to make sure you miss Vancouver. Then you'll come back and see us."

Liandyn laughed softly, throwing her head back and lifting her face into the evening breeze. "Don't worry about that, Sarise, I'll be back. I won't forget you two." Pleased with her world, she flung her arm around Michelle's shoulders, stretching out her hand to grab Sarise's as the red-head lifted her own. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Sarise pursed her lips as she considered the options. "Oh! There's a dance at the school tonight. We should go! I bet there'll be plenty of cute guys there," she added, grinning slyly at her friends.

Liandyn contemplated the idea, staring down into the bay. "I've never been to a dance," she finally confessed. "I don't even know how to dance."

"What, never?" Michelle exclaimed, horrified. "Where did you grow up, under a rock or something?

Liandyn snorted. "No, I grew up in space." She jerked a thumb skywards towards the ever-expanding field of stars above. "I'm a spacer brat - mom and dad are both Navy. Lived with my mom aboard ship all my life, 'til I enlisted." She rocked her friend, winking. "But hey, now you have the chance to introduce me to what I've been missing all of my life."

Sarise snickered, crossing her arm over Liandyn's as she embraced the blonde. "That's it, then. First, though, we're going shopping. If you're going to enjoy your first - and last - dance before shipping out, you're going to do it in style. Dresses for everyone!" The prospect of shopping cheered Michelle up and they swung off the wall onto the avenue leading into the heart of town. As they walked arm towards the bustling shops, heads turned and faces smiled indulgently at the sound of cheerful, girlish laughter.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's not too short?" Liandyn turned around, craning her neck to check out the back of the dress that Michelle had talked her into. Sarise, tucked on a chair in the dressing area, already clad in her own pick of pale blue, grinned.<p>

"It's perfect," she assured the marine, amused. "You look great." Her voice was utterly sincere, and Michelle echoed her words enthusiastically as she smoothed down the short, snug skirt of her own siren red choice.

Liandyn worried at her lower lip as she twitched her hips, watching the dark green material of the skirt swirl about her thighs. It was a simple dress, especially compared to the little numbers her friends had poured themselves into. The spaghetti-strap bodice was snug enough to show off a hint of cleavage, and the flared skirt hit about mid-thigh, swaying enticingly with her movements. The strappy little gold sandals glittered on her feet, echoed by the thin bangles that surrounded one wrist. It suited her tall, elegant frame. "Alright," she finally agreed, picking up the pants and shirt she'd replaced. The three made their way to the registers to pay for their purchases, and Sarise sent their old clothes to be returned to the girls' apartment near the university where they studied.

"You can pick up your stuff on your way back to the base tonight - or you could just stay with us tonight, if they won't miss you," Sarise had explained when Liandyn had handed over her own clothes on the other girl's suggestion. "Tonight is for dresses and fun!"

"And boys!" giggled Michelle, eyes twinkling mischieviously as she linked her arms with Liandyn and Sarise's. "Lots of boys!"

* * *

><p>At some point during the night, both Sarise and Michelle had been lured off with the promise of dancing and cute faces, leaving Liandyn leaning up against the wall of the auditorium in which the dance was being held. Although she'd been approached several times, she'd rebuffed the advances, unwilling to risk making a fool of herself on the dance floor. Word had clearly spread - it had been a good half-hour since the last time a young man had asked her to dance, and her pleasure in the evening had rapidly soured.<p>

Giving up on finding her friends amongst the crowd, she made her way along the wall until she came to the open doors leading out into the gardens beyond. Stepping from the crowded room, she took a deep breath of fresh air and felt the tension slip from her shoulders. Slipping out of the light spilling through the doors, she made her way into the gardens, following the winding paths until she came to a lovely little fountain, attracted by the music of the water spilling along the stone.

Settling on the lip of the basin, she rolled her shoulders and sighed softly, tilting her head back to contemplate the night sky. She hardly blamed her friends for being seduced by the dancing - there was something hypnotic about all of those bodies swirling and sliding against one another to the rhythmic beat of the music. Still, for all the beauty in the dancing, Liandyn found the peace of the gardens to be more to her taste.

She hadn't been sitting long before she heard the sound of footsteps on the gravel path. She lowered her head, eyes focusing on the lean form striding past the bushes surrounding the tiny enclosure. As brown eyes met her green, the young man came to a stuttering halt, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me," he murmured in a husky voice, "I didn't mean to intrude. I just… wanted some fresh air." He turned slightly, moving towards another path.

"You don't have to go." The sound of her own voice startled Liandyn, but as soon as the words were spoken, she realized she meant it. Smiling slightly, she gestured to the basin upon which she sat. "I was just enjoying the water and the night. You weren't interrupting anything." Although the young man hesitated for several moments, he finally moved to join her, carefully sitting on the lip several inches away.

"It is a lovely area. I was following the sound of the fountain." In the darkness, Liandyn could barely make out his features - attractive enough, in the classic sense, with a strong jaw and soft lips. It was his eyes, however, that arrested her attention - melting chocolate and somehow gentle.

She nodded slowly with his words, fingers fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Yes," she agreed. "Much more comfortable than a room filled with strangers, too." At his shy smile, she felt her own lips turn upwards. The silence beat between them, comfortable, until she finally broke it by offering her name with a soft, "I'm Lyn."

"Kaidan," the young man replied, with a slight half-smile. "Are you a student here?" he asked, one eyebrow tilting upwards in inquiry as he gestured vaguely in the air, indicating the university.

She shook her head, chuckling. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm just visiting with some friends of mine, who are students. They're somewhere in there," and she pointed in the general direction of the auditorium, from which the faint sounds of music and laughter could still be heard. "They found partners, and I found I needed someplace a little less, ah… hectic."

"Can't blame you. So many lights, so much noise. Gives me a headache," Kaidan replied, dropping one hand to trail it in the fountain, lifting it again to let the water pour between his fingers like liquid diamonds. "My cousin's a student here, he brought me. Then promptly went off and found himself a partner."

Liandyn chuckled softly, reaching out to touch the faint spray as the breeze blew the last droplets of water from his hand towards her. "Sounds like you and I have something in common then," she teased gently, and was awarded with a surprisingly boyish grin.

"I'm surprised you're not in there dancing," Kaidan replied, tilting his head to the side as he regarded Liandyn. "I can't imagine a pretty girl like you didn't have plenty of young men just begging for a dance."

Grateful for the dark skin that hid her blush, Liandyn ducked her head, shrugging her shoulders. She tugged slightly at the skirt of her dress. "Oh, there were a few, but I just wasn't feeling it," she replied nonchalantly. "Dancing, you know, it's so… well… uhm." Gnawing at the inside of her lip, she trailed off, waving a hand fitfully.

"Tedious?" Kaidan supplied for her, and she lifted her head slightly, green eyes meeting brown. "It can be. Depends on the partner, really. Most of them," and he turned his head towards the hidden auditorium, "all they seem to know is how to rub their body against someone else. Not really the kind of dancing I like." He gave a short, choppy sigh and let another handful of water dribble through his fingers.

Liandyn watched the water drip back into the fountain, finding it easier than looking into his distractingly attractive face. "I, uh… well. Dancing." She shrugged, a movement that was more uncomfortable than the casual show she was going for. "It's nothing really special, you know. Just… gyrating. With someone else."

Keen brown eyes watched Liandyn's face, and Kaidan's lips curved in a slow smile. "You can't dance, can you?" he asked bluntly, and was rewarded by her head coming up sharply, eyes meeting his indignantly.

"Of course I can!" Liandyn retorted. "I mean, you know, everyone can dance, right?" At his steady stare, she shifted, tugging at her skirt again, then slowly lowered her gaze. "Uh. Actually… no. I've never danced before."

Charmed by her embarassment, Kaidan rose to his feet. He didn't miss the quick look of disappointment the young woman shot in his direction before quickly lowering her head again, and, pleased, he offered her a hand. "Come on."

Lifting her head in startlement, Liandyn stared at the young man, then at his hand, her confusion evident. He wiggled his fingers at her, and she hesitantly placed hers against his palm, shivering slightly as his hand closed about hers and tugged, helping her to her feet. He drew her closer, taking her other hand in his and placing it on his shoulder, then placed his arm about her waist. "What - ?"

"It's simple," Kaidan soothed, as he took a step backwards, arm pressing her until she followed. "Just put your feet where mine were."

Slowly at first, he led her in the steps of the dance. He'd chosen something simple, two steps, two steps, slow movements in time to the faint music on the breeze. She felt her initial stiffness melting and didn't protest as his grip on her tightened, pulling her closer until her body rested lightly against his own. They swayed with the melody, steps slowing until they were barely moving, the rhythm being kept by the soft sway of hips.

Kaidan had hardly planned to dance with some strange woman in the gardens - he hadn't been lying about the headache. But with Liandyn in his arms, her hand tucked firmly in his own, her green eyes half-lidded with pleasure, he realized this was exactly where he wanted to be. As he gazed down on her upturned face, he felt an odd frisson down his spine, tingling from neck to hips. The music had died away, shifted to something upbeat and perky, but still the slow, swaying dance continued.

Impulsively, Liandyn moved closer, tucking her body against the taller man, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder as her arm moved down, curving around his back. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he looked down at her, and she rolled her eyes slightly to peer up at him. The barest centimeters separated their faces, and as he closed the gap, her eyes fluttered closed, her lips curving in a smile.

It was gentle, this kiss. A soft brush of lips on lips, easily rejected by either party. But neither Kaidan nor Liandyn seemed inclined to refuse, and as he gathered her closer and deepened the contact, he could hear the soft sound of pleasure in her throat. The night breeze swirled around them, tossing spray from the fountain and carrying the scents of the flowers of early fall. In the distance, the music played, bass thumping through the air. None of it registered to either, lost in the kiss and each other.

_Honey_. Liandyn's mind whispered the word as her arms slid up to wind around his neck, fingers tangling in his thick hair. She felt his fingers skim her arm to elbow, up to her shoulder, before tracing a line down her spine as he gathered her to him, lifted her up. She clung to him, thoughts swimming chaotically, joyous laughter bubbling in her throat. She couldn't think of anything but _him_. Only this moment existed, centered on that point where his lips and hers met, pressed, melded.

Moments, hours, time was irrelevant - neither Kaidan nor Liandyn knew how long they'd remained in that kiss before she reluctantly pulled back, eyes still closed. Kaidan tightened his arms about her slim waist, keeping her lifted against him, and gazed down at her upturned face, wonder fogging his mind. As her eyes fluttered open, just a bit foggy, and a pleased smile touched her lips, he gave a soft, self-conscious laugh and lowered her gently to the ground, keeping his arms locked firmly about her. "I - I should say I'm sorry," he murmured huskily as her gaze sought his. "But I'm not. Lyn…"

Her fingers played with the tips of his hair, eyes half-hidden beneath lowered lids as she tilted her head back, keeping her gaze steady on his own. "Nor am I, Kaidan," she murmured, her voice rich with satisfaction and just a hint of laughter. Her hands slid down, fingertips brushing lightly along the line of his throat as she brought them to rest on his chest. "Not… exactly… what I was expecting of this evening," she admitted, "but I have to say, it made it - this," and she lifted one hand briefly to gesture in the direction of the auditorium before returning it to his breast, "all worth it."

"Well," Kaidan replied, clearing his throat, "I hope you enjoyed your first dance." Her delighted chuckle brought color to his cheeks, and his lips curled in a half-smile that brought a similar flush to her face.

"I have to say, I can't be sure you haven't ruined dancing for me," she teased lightly, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket. "I can't imagine I'll find someone else who'll give so good a performance again."

Kaidan couldn't stop the smug grin her comment brought, and he shook his head at her, fingers rubbing along the base of her spine. "Forgive me if I take just a little pleasure in that," and his eyes twinkled down at her, "but if it means next time you want to dance, you'll think of me…" He trailed off, and she gave a soft laugh, shaking her head at him.

"I don't think it'll take wanting to dance to think of you, Kaidan," she confessed softly, and felt his arms tighten around her. The intensity of his chocolate gaze sent a shiver down her spine, and her fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket as he pressed her closer against him. "Kaidan," she whispered, before his mouth found hers again.

"Lyn," he murmured against her mouth as the short, passionate kiss wound down. "Tell me you'll see me again. Tomorrow." His breath whispered on her lips, and she made a sound of pleasure deep in her throat. Drawing back reluctantly, she slid one hand up his chest and over his throat to touch the line of his strong jaw.

"I only have a few more days here… but yes. Yes," she decided, nodding to emphasize her answer. "I'll see you. Just… tell me where. When."

His grin was boyish as he slid a hand up her side, fingertips tickling over her ribs and up her shoulder before he traced them down her arm, to where the slim bracelet of her omni-tool rested. The thin, orange circle of the holographic interface sprang up against the back of her hand, and he brushed his fingers over it, pressing in his contact information. "There's a little cafe overlooking the bay - they have great tea, and these delightful biscuits. We could meet, have brunch, go from there. If you only have a few days left in Vancouver - I'd like to show you some things."

She knew it could just be the atmosphere, the ambiance, that had these sensations curling down her spine, low in her belly. Crisp autumn air, star-filled night, water and music on the breeze - a perfect storm of pleasure. But as she gazed up at him across the inches separating them, she knew there was something particular about this young man with the earnest brown eyes and the boyish charm. "Okay," she agreed, just a bit breathlessly. "Tomorrow."

His short, soft laugh held a hint of surprise, more of pleasure. "I'm already looking forward to it," he assured her, then lifted his head as bells tolled above. "What, midnight already?"

"Midnight?" Brain still hazy from that last kiss and the whirlwind leading up to it, Liandyn shifted her eyes to the clock tower rising above the grounds, shaking her head slightly to clear it. "Michelle and Sarise," she murmured, dismayed. "I need to meet them - we were planning to leave at midnight." She felt his arms tighten about her, then release her, and she stepped back, one hand lingering against his chest. "Kaidan," she breathed, turning her gaze up to meet his. "Thank you. For tonight."

"You can thank me by meeting me tomorrow," he replied, sliding a hand up to capture the one planted against his breastbone, lifting it to press his lips against her palm. He felt her shiver, nearly pulled her close, but instead, he released her hand and stepped back. "Good night, Lyn."

She stepped away, towards the path leading back to the auditorium. "Good night, Kaidan. Tomorrow." A step, then another, then she swung back around. She caught sight of his slow, pleased smile an instant before she stepped up to him and wound her arm around his neck, dragging his head down to plant one last, hard kiss against his mouth. "Tomorrow," she whispered again, then whirled and rushed down the path towards the party and her friends.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant. I'm sorry to pull you away from your shore leave early, but things are heating up in the Skyllian Verge and the Alliance wants us out there ASAP." Shepard shook her head at the captain as she cut away her greeting salute, then took the hand he offered to shake.<p>

"No need to apologize, Captain Anderson," she replied, pulling her hand back and leaning down to pick up her duffel bag. "That's what duty's all about, right? I'm ready to go."

Anderson nodded, studying the newest officer of the SSV Tokyo thoughtfully. "Very good, Lieutenant. Go ahead and store your things, then report to tactical for a debriefing and assignment."

Nodding to acknowledge her orders, the young woman made her way through the belly of the ship, deftly dodging the working crew as they prepared the ship to leave dock and head out. She entered the empty crew quarters and found her assigned bunk and locker. Pulling open her duffel, she began to shove her uniforms and effects into her space.

As she pulled out the crumpled green dress - had she worn it only the night before? - she thought of a pair of melting brown eyes. Biting her lip, she shoved it into the locker, then set the empty duffle at the bottom. A glance at her omni-tool told her she had a few minutes to spare, and she dialed up the contact information that Kaidan had left with her the night before.

"Hey, Kaidan," she said softly into the screen, recording her message. "I'm sorry, I won't be making that date at the cafe. Things have come up and I've had to leave Vancouver earlier than I planned." She hesitated, brows drawing together, then pressed on. "I hope I'll have the opportunity to make it up to you, someday. I had an amazing time last night, and I was looking forward to this morning, but… duty calls." She lifted her free hand to finger the collar insignia of her work uniform self-consciously. "Take care of yourself. I - " she broke off before she could finish the half-formed thought, shocked at herself, and drew a breath before ending instead with, "I hope to see you again, someday. Lyn, out."

Shutting down the tool, Lieutenant Liandyn Shepard took one last look at her new home, then strode through the door. Frustration might burn in the back of her mind, but she was an Alliance marine, and she had a duty. And nothing could make her forget her duty.

But, for one brief moment, she could regret it.

* * *

><p>Kaidan sat alone at the table overlooking English Bay, his tea cooling at his elbow as he replayed the message he'd received earlier that morning. "I - I hope to see you again, someday. Lyn, out."<p>

Alliance. He hadn't seen it, in the young, dark-skinned woman with the brilliant green eyes and the fabulous wealth of black hair. He hadn't seen it in the awkward movements that had started their dance, the passion that had finished it. But as he looked upon the last image of her on his omni-tool, before it cut off, he noted she looked just right in her uniform, with the bulkheads of a ship rising at her back.

Sighing, he cued up a response to the message. "Hey, Lyn. It's okay. My dad's Alliance, I understand. Hopefully, we can reschedule. Raincheck." His lips curved in a smile - bittersweet, but still a smile. "I hope to see you again, too. Kaidan, out."

Switching off his omni-tool, he picked up his tea and sipped at it, looking out over the water to the sprawling military complex across the bay. It had been years since he'd returned home from Jump Zero, and he still wasn't quite certain what he planned to do with his life. Humanity still didn't know enough about biotics for too many employers to be interested in hiring him, even with his test scores. When he'd mentioned the constant contacts from Alliance recruitment, his father had shut him down, pointing out that if he couldn't handle the discipline of BAaT training, he'd only make a fool of himself - and, by extension, his family - in the military.

But seeing Lyn in her uniform, watching the day-to-day activity in the sprawling complex across the water, Kaidan wasn't so certain he agreed with his father anymore. It had taken years, but he'd come to grips with the events on Gagarin Station, and he'd come to realize that it hadn't been his lack of discipline that had been the issue, but rather the shady dealings of the organization who had run the BAaT training camp.

His omni-tool signaled and he lifted his wrist, flicking it on hopefully. But it wasn't Lyn's face that filled the screen, but rather Commander Erik Johansson, just in time for his weekly recruitment attempt. "Hey, Kaidan. Given any thought to our previous talk? I'm telling you, with your biotics and test scores, you'll be shipped off to OCS before you're barely out of basic. We really need guys like you - biotics like you. Every day, we learn more and more, and I really see a future for biotics in the Alliance."

"Slow down, Erik. Let me get a word in edgewise." The young man studied the earnest face of the commander. "You know, I was just thinking about your offer. I think…" He trailed off, lifting his head to study the bright blue sky arching overhead. He knew beyond the wispy clouds, an entire galaxy awaited. And somewhere out in it, there was a young woman in her crisp uniform, about to do her duty for mankind. "I think I'll take it."

"You will?" Commander Johansson stared at Kaidan for a moment, before shaking his head. "Hot damn. I knew one of these days you'd make the right choice, son. Come on down here. I've got all the paperwork we need."

Kaidan nodded, finishing off his tea, placing down the credit chips in payment and standing. "Yeah," he agreed, "yeah, I think I have made the right choice. I'll be right there. Commander."

Shutting off his omni-tool, he took one last look at his surroundings - the busy streets, the pedestrians on the glide-walks, the shoppers, the children, and then he turned his gaze out over the bay, to the towers of Alliance Command spearing watchfully over Vancouver. And he nodded to himself. The right choice.

And who knew. Maybe someday, he would see her again.


End file.
